


The Journey to Family

by Once_Upon_A_Potter



Series: The Journey [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Potter/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Potter
Summary: Ever since the end of the war, the Weasley family had been closer than ever, wanting to cherish the time they had together. With this closeness came the weekly Sunday lunches, with those lunches came the realization that the family was growing. And with that growth, came change, with that change came Ginny marrying a second generation Male Bearer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/866703
Kudos: 8





	The Journey to Family

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing  
> Ffn - OnceUponAPotter

**November 8 th, 1998**

Ever since the end of the war, the Weasley family had made a point of having weekly Sunday lunches. Something that had started by chance the day after the last battle, Molly, Arthur and their six remaining children, plus their daughter in law Fleur had all ended up gather at the Burrow at lunch time. So Molly, though she hadn’t had anything planned prior, had decided to make the family simple sandwiches for lunch.

It happened again the next week, and the week after that. By the end of the month, it was quickly becoming a regular thing.

These lunches became the perfect time to announce engagements, promotions, pregnancies, or even to bring someone home to meet the family, anything really.

Today happened to be Bill and Fleur announcing Fleur’s pregnancy.

“ _Really_?” Molly had gasped, watching her eldest son and his wife as the two shared a look, before Fleur looked back to her mother in law, nodding. Molly squealed loudly, moving around the table to pull Fleur into a near bone crushing hug.

“How far along are you?” Ginny asked, coming over to her mother and sister in law.

“Thirteen weeks.” Fleur answered, simply. She and Bill had decided to wait until she was out of the first trimester to tell either of their families, as veela pregnancies were usually high risk. “Due May 8th.”

It was quite possibly the happiest anyone had seen the family since the war.

**December 25 th, 1998**

They took a family photo on Christmas of nineteen ninety-eight. They all had their Christmas sweaters on, even Molly had one that year, that Fleur had painstakingly learned to knit to be able to make. Molly’s was a simple white with a maroon ‘M’ on the front. They were all various different colors with their initials on the front. Harry and Hermione, who Molly would not be surprised if they were soon official members of the family, were standing next to Ginny and Ron. What stood out the most about the picture, though, was George, whose sweater didn’t even cover his midriff, and the sleeves didn’t reach his wrists, and Ginny, whose sweater reached her mid thigh, and her hands disappearing in the sleeves.

**January 2 nd, 1999**

“You should come to the family lunch tomorrow.” Ginny told her boyfriend after they had helped George move back into the apartment over Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Ron moving in with him, leaving only Ginny and their parents living at the Burrow.

“I told Andromeda I’d have lunch with her when I pick Teddy up tomorrow.” Harry told her, Andromeda, having an eight month old, didn’t get out of the house much or see anyone that wasn’t Teddy. Something she disliked, but Teddy was her grandchild, and the last thing she had of her daughter and she wanted to care for him as long as she could.

**February 14 th, 1999**

“Look who finally decided to show up to a family lunch!” Ginny called, stepping into the house, Harry right behind her, smiling sheepishly at the many Weasley’s that had turned to look.

**May 2 nd, 1999**

“Wait. It’s coming _today_?”

If looks could kill, Ronald Bilius Weasley would’ve dropped dead then and there by the look his sister in law was giving him.

“You act as if I can control it.” Fleur hissed, the accent she had nearly dropped standing out, as she glared at him.

xXx

It was the first anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, and the entire Weasley family was gathered at Saint Mungoes, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the first of the next generation.

It only seemed right that Victoire Weasley would be born on the anniversary of the end of the war, let alone the first anniversary.

**June 16 th, 1999**

“Potter!” Head Auror Gawain Robards called from the doorway to the training room, beckoning Harry to him.

“Sir?” Harry asked, coming to stand in front of the older man.

“My office.” Head Auror Robards said, leading the teen to his office.

Harry’s eyebrows raised as he followed the Auror to his office. Had something happened? Had he did something wrong? He had just had the mandatory physical to officially enter the Auror ranks, had something gone wrong with that?

Robards shut his office door behind them, not beating around the bush, he asked, “When did you take a bearer potion?” they didn’t have anything against bearers, but they preferred to know as soon as possible if one of their Aurors had taken the potion.

“A _what_ potion?” Harry blurted, after blinking in confusion, “Sir.” he added hastily.

“A Male Bearer potion,” Robards repeated, the bloodwork that had been done as part of the physical had shown the boy a male bearer, not one that was still dormant, if the teen hadn’t taken the potion, maybe he was a second generation bearer? _Some_ of them, second generation bearers, didn’t even _have_ to take the potion, coming by it naturally without the help of a potion. _Some_ of them menstruated and found out at puberty, some didn’t. “You’re not in trouble if you have, I just need to know for the sake of safety.”

Harry shook his head in confusion, “Sir, I don’t even know what a male bearer is?”

Robards looked the teen up and down, if that was the case, then they would need to have more blood work done (which would take two weeks to a month for them to get through everyone before him, it was time for everyone to have physicals done), and in the meantime, Robards could look into James Potter to see if the man was a bearer himself, or even if there was a point in time (specifically around the time of Harry Potter’s birth) where he had been laid off.

**July 18 th, 1999**

“Apparently I’m a male bearer.” Harry told Ginny the Sunday after the bloodwork had been redone, and more in depth. They were standing in the burrow’s garden.

_“What?_ ” That was not what Ginny had been expecting to hear. She knew what a bearer was, of course, she just wasn’t expecting to hear that her boyfriend was one.

“Second Generation, my father was one as well.”

“ _Meaning_?” Ginny asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew what a bearer is, she knew the basics of how it worked, that didn’t mean she knew the fine details.

Harry sighed, “ _If_ we have children,” he started, raking a hand through his hair. “I would be the one to… carry… them.”

“You took a potion?”

“No.” Harry said, shaking his head, “I guess, because my father was a bearer, and I relied on his magic while he was… you know…”

“Pregnant with you?”

“…Yeah,”

“So, because your father was a bearer and you relied on his magic while in the womb,” Ginny started, “it effected your magic and body so that they’re… ready to sustain a pregnancy?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Harry answered, at least it sounded right going off of what he had been told.

“I have to admit. This is not what I was expecting.” Ginny told him, she had always thought _she_ would have children in the future, that _she_ would go through pregnancy, give birth, just, be the child bearer in the relationship. It was weird for her to learn differently. They were only seventeen and eighteen, they hadn’t even talked in depth about possible children yet, just knew that they both wanted several. Ginny personally knew that she wanted at least three or four, _at least_.

She had always looked forward to eventually having children (eventually being in Fleur’s situation), but, while they may only be seventeen and eighteen, she knew already that she loved him, wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

“I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “Why are you apologizing? It’s not like it’s your fault… or anyone else’s, even.”

**August 11 th, 1999**

It wasn’t anything grand when he had proposed, they had been at Harry’s tiny two bedroom apartment in London, on Ginny’s eighteenth birthday.

Of course Ginny had said yes.

**January 29 th, 2000**

“Do we have everything?” Ginny fretted, wheezing slightly as her mother pulled the ties to her corset tight.

Her dress was a lacy sweetheart neckline which may as well have been sleeveless as the sleeves, while ending at her wrists, were made completely of lace. Her something blue were the open toe heels she wore, something borrowed the veil her mother had worn at her own wedding, something old the necklace and earrings Lily Potter had worn before her (And Euphemia before Lily, Dorea before Euphemia and so on.), something new was her dress and what she wore under it.

Luna and Hermione were her Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid, while Ron and Neville were Best Man and Grooms man.

“Everything’s under control.” Luna said dreamily, handing Ginny the waterfall bouquet of white calla lilies and red roses, as Fleur declared the redhead’s hair and makeup as done.

“That doesn’t answer my question!”

“Five minutes!” Hermione announced, bursting into the room of requirement, looking frazzled, she had been running back and forth from Great Hall and the seventh floor. Due to the size of the ceremony, Headmistress Mcgonagall had offered them the use of Hogwarts’ Great Hall (The students and Professors either attending or home for the weekend), turned out, everyone wanted to be at the wedding of the person who defeated Voldemort and an up and coming Quidditch player. She was so ready (They all were, really) for the significantly smaller reception at the Burrow, with just Harry and Ginny’s family and friends, it was unsurprisingly extremely stressful to coordinate what was being called the biggest magical wedding in centuries. “Photographer’s here, cake’s here, Harry’s back-”

“Back?” Ginny interrupted, wide eyed, “Where did he go?”

“Nowhere!” Hermione reassured, there was no way she was going to tell the younger woman that her Aunt Muriel had been sending her soon to be husband on errands for her. Insisting that it be him and no one else. It didn’t help that the old bat was obviously still bitter about Ginny refusing to wear her tiara. In Hermione’s opinion, the elderly woman shouldn’t have even been there hearing the cough she had. She glanced down at her watch, “It’s go time, come on!”

xXx

“Why is Rita Skeeter here?” Ginny asked her father in a whisper as they walked down the aisle, Arthur’s eyes flicked around the room before finally falling on the reporter.

“I could’ve sworn we had kicked her out.” Arthur growled quietly, eyes narrowing.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Ginny reassured, gripping her father’s arm slightly, it was inevitable that at least one reporter found their way in (it was in no way surprising that it ended up being Rita Skeeter), there was no point causing a scene now.

She was a bundle of nerves as they reached the alter, the end of her life as she currently knew it, but the beginning of her new life.

**February 15 th, 2000**

Ginny sat bolt upright in bed, holding the sheet to her chest, hair flyaway and eyes wide.

“Harry.” She hissed, reaching over to shake her husband’s shoulder. “ _Harry_.”

“Mmm… Wha-?” Harry rolled over, blinking up at her sleepily through the faint light peaking in through the window.

“Did we use any birth control last night?” she asked hastily.

Emerald eyes squinted up at her, before Harry threw an arm over his eyes, letting out a single, surprised, huff like laugh.

“ _Harry_!” Ginny exclaimed, rather loudly. “I’m being serious!” They wanted to wait until they were married for _at least_ a year before having any children, they had barely been married two weeks! She knew, logically, that one time didn’t guarantee anything, but that didn’t mean she had wanted to take any chances. They were already helping raise Teddy, who wasn’t even two years old yet, they didn’t want to add a newborn anytime soon.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just-.” He moved his arm to look at her. “I’m sure it’ll be fine Gin.”


End file.
